


Baby Lion

by Fedoragirl



Category: Alice in Wonderland - Fandom, Descendants (2015), Marvel, Nightmare Before Christmas, Norse Mythology, Russian Literature - Fandom
Genre: Ambrosia, Baba Yaga's awesome, Ben's basically hung over in the first chapter, Ben's really confused, Clarence keeps on disappearing, Descendants - Freeform, Disney, Everyone's confused or dazed, Goddesses, Gods, I took something pure and added Russians, Koshka the cat is wise, Many of these characters are just mentioned or in it for like 3 seconds, Marvel - Freeform, Nightmare Before Christmas - Freeform, Now it's distilled, Other, Please like this, Vodka, Wonderland, russian folktales, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedoragirl/pseuds/Fedoragirl
Summary: And this is where our story truly begins, dear reader, so please, listen wisely, I will not tell this story twice. King Ben woke up, a pounding headache taking over his mind, causing it to be rather foggy. He was celebrating with the Olympians and had a little too much ambrosia the night before, blanking on even getting into his limousine home. He sat up, squinting in the dark, stormy morning.





	1. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Author's Note:**

> The Story name is based off a Fall Out Boy song and also here have a map I'm gonna add more characters later (AKA the Nightmare Before Christmas Bit)
> 
> http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/disney/images/6/62/Auradon_Map.png/revision/latest?cb=20150408022140

The girl scurried to hide. Something was wrong with the portal, it was shaky and sputtering, like is was breaking. The Hatter, however, grabbed her arm tight, looking her in the eyes deeply. All demeanor from before gone, as he took his hat off, setting it on her head before shoving her through.

~*~

Loki took his daughter to the Bifrost as fast as he could. The young Mistress of Helheim, Enchantress of Men (and some women) and the next Goddess of Trickery and Fire was cold as ice. She trembled in his arms as the shapeshifted set her down by Heimdal, merely giving him pleading eyes to take her away from there. The other male nodded as the guards chased after him, and Heimdal sent the girl spiraling down to earth; Auradon.

Unhelpfully, so were her cousins, Magni and Modi, Thor’s sons. 

~*~  
The third counterpart to this story is that of Russian descent, Baba Yaga and Koshka the cat (the name is redundant, seeing as “Koshka” means cat, but we can’t call her Suka, that would be wrong as well, as she isn’t a dog.)

Baba Yaga brings fear into the hearts of children and adults alike, with her house on chicken legs and picket fence made of children's skulls, leftovers of her many lunches.

Now Koshka, on the contrary, was rather mundane, as she told many stories for fish. She also longs to sing.

Now they had teamed up, Koska as Baba Yaga’s familiar, when they (and her house) had been sucked into the portal. 

~*~

And this is where our story truly begins, dear reader, so please, listen wisely, I will not tell this story twice. 

King Ben woke up, a pounding headache taking over his mind, causing it to be rather foggy. He was celebrating with the Olympians and had a little too much ambrosia the night before, blanking on even getting into his limousine home. He sat up, squinting in the dark, stormy morning.

Wait, what?

He got up, swinging open his translucent blue curtains, sputtering a little when it hit his mouth and got stuck between his damp lips (wet with vomit, he noticed later,) then looked outside. It was a perfect storm brewing, people littered all over the lawn. Most he knew, but some he didn’t.He threw on a jacket, wiping his mouth before sliding down the banister and out the front door to look at what was going on. It was raining, for one, and most people were sleeping on the grass. Or...wait, no, they’re just...lying. 

The young king stepped onto the grass tentatively, looking around at his fellow students. He paused as his hair was getting wet, but knees down he was dry as a desert. He looked confused mumbling some form of an unkind word under his breath before walking around the teens laying around. He saw...5 new Homosapien looking people and a cat. Scratch that, a cat and a kitten. He blinked a few times, a bit dizzy from jumping around so much before looking around at the freeloaders beneath him, tentatively poking at the cats. 

The Kitten yelped and disappeared under his touch, the other peering up at him with piercing green eyes, then stretching, then sitting upright. She looked over what he was wearing before crooning to him, “Your Majesty?”

Ben jumped back since he had grown up with little magic around him, other than pixie dust when he was little, rarely saw talking cats. He blinked a few times, tentatively lifting her up, eyes wide, “H-Hello.”

She curled up, comfortable in his arms, “May I be the first to ask where we are?” She purrs, voice soft.

He shook himself from a daze, sitting down to keep the cat dry, “Auradon. I-I’m Ben.”

“Koshka, a pleasure. Good to be in the company of royalty again, instead of my old hag.”

“Your...what?” 

“Baba Yaga.” A creaky old voice sounded from behind him, “And I’d kindly like my cat back.”

He stuttered, setting the Siberian forest cat back down, watching her prance to the old witch, “Who are you, son?”

“Well, um, Madam, I am King Ben, of Auradon.”

“Auradon?” She sneered, eyes narrowed, “Where royal prissy children are?”

“We’re not prissy!” He scowled, then covered his mouth. He blew his temper, let alone at an old testy lady. An old testy lady who had magic. 

She narrowed her eyes, then grinned wickedly, “I like you. I’ll eat you last.” she stated, then walked off. 

Ben sat there, shell shocked as Koshka and the kitten from before climbed into his lap, the larger of the two spoke first, “You should be flattered, that could have gone a very wrong way. Next time, introduce yourself as Zsar.”

The second cat grinned up at him, containing a small laugh, “And I thought Melanie was dumb.” 

This caught the king's attention, “Melanie? Who’s Melanie.”

The cat grinned, then disappeared again, Koshka sighed, rolling her green orbs, “Sorry, Clarence isn’t exactly...Half alive.”

“Half alive?”

“Wow, for a Zsar, you aren’t very smart. Yes, half alive. Half alive is when you’re physically well, but not mentally. Half dead is when you’re mentally fine but physically unwell.” The cat replied, “Korol' Ben, why are there many children around?”

“We're in a school.” He murmurs, stroking her fur before sighing, laying back on the ground. The cat hopped onto his chest, batting his face, “Hey, no, no, get up, those other ones, the are only half alive because they are down here, get up.”

He groaned, sighing as he sat up. He stood slowly, taking off his coat as he lifted up Koshka and Clarence (who had since reappeared) and wrapped them in it, taking them inside. He ordered guards to help the students off the lawn, taking the cats to his room to dry off. He sighed, resting a light blanket over them with a saucer of milk and some fresh chicken in the corner that was cleanest, “I’ll be back.” He smiled, waving them off. He walked out, watching as the villain kids, Mal, Evie, Freddie, Carlos, Jay, and the others were marched to their rooms in a daze. He was torn between following his girlfriend and looking for any other newcomers. He ran after the guard helping Mal, persuading him to take her to his room instead, letting her sleep on his bed. He then set off to find anyone else, like that witch or ‘Melanie’.


	2. Everyone Hail to the Skeleton Queen

The Skeleton Queen sighed as she sat beside her Father and Mother, who were quietly muttering how they would miss her, how they love her, how they want to give her a chance, since Halloween Town wasn’t on the map, they wanted her to learn more than scaring, and she was well…

Freakish. 

Also because her father turned into a crazy megalomaniac who tried to take over Christmas because he was bored and uneducated.

So yeah, she was going to Auradon Prep. Only problem? She was a skeleton, she didn’t have a face. And People really value faces. And eyes. Which was the reason they were meeting with Doctor Finkelstein, begging for a potion to make her human in the human world, but her normal form in Halloweentown. 

“I can create this for you, but on October 31st, you, Jade Skellington, will be a skeleton for a whole day. So good luck.” He sneered, unfond of the young teen, who would often throw rotten eggs into his stew or just at him. Which, most people don’t need to eat, so they went rotten a lot.

Halloween town was just behind the Forbidden Forest, meaning nobody would ever go there, because...it was forbidden. Obviously. 

Jade squirmed in her seat, her pants sagging against her bony form since it would fit well once she was human. Doctor Finklestein messed around with the potion for a few minutes. Or perhaps is was hours, days, months, who knows since storytelling is always much faster than practical time. When it was done, though, she drank it down, coughing at the effects, laying down to let it settle in. She closed her eyes, sleeping soundly as the Pumpkin king took her to Auradon, wearing a cloak, laying her in the grass next to a house with chicken legs. 

~*~

Ben went out to help search for people, spotting a pale girl in armor, another pale girl in a hat, two tan boys, and a bone-white girl. And also the house on Chicken legs. He ordered his guards to help them inside, carrying the one in armor himself, because if she were to wake up and stab him in the eye, it wouldn’t be totally horrible. He carried her to the nurse's office, laying her in a hammock, then shaking off some of the water sticking to him. He sighed, sitting down to rest for a few moments before an old lady was dragged in, “I don’t believe this! I want to talk to your manager, I want to talk to his manager. No, wait, I want to talk to the king! Where are you taking my house? I want my cat!”

Ben stared at her for a long moment before sighing and tapping her shoulder, “You have a complaint?”

“They’re taking my house and putting it in storage! I want my house where it is, thank you, and so does he. Or she. Whatever it is, I have yet to find a-”

“Okay, we’ll keep your house where it is!” He says, nodding to the guard, “We should check you out.”

“Well, honey-bucket, I’d argue I’m too old for you, but if you really want it-”

“For injuries!”

She lets out a “Humpf” before sitting down, the nurse looking over her. Ben looks over the girl in armor for injuries as well, finding a few scratches on her arm, but nothing worse than that. He disinfects it, placing a few bandages over it, but that was it. He looked over the others, doing the same for everyone, then going back to his room. He found Koshka resting on Mal’s tummy, and Clarence on her forehead, trying to bring down a fever. She clicks his tongue, sitting by her, smiling at Koshka weakly. He tucked a strand of hair away from her face, kissing her nose before resting his head for a moment.


End file.
